The New Girl
by Mr.peabodysherman
Summary: Hello I am sorry but I had to take my other Fanfic down it copied "I Am The Alpha Wolf" to much but here is another Fanfic I MADE ON MY OWN NO COPYING OF OTHER PEOPLES! There is a new girl in Sherman's class named Judy and Sherman seems to like her. How will this effect Penny who liked Sherman ever since the Space Time Continuum matter. Read and find out! Please review! NO COPYING!
1. Chapter 1

Sherman happily skipped down the hallway of his school with his friend Penny Peterson. They went into their class room and sat down in seats right next to each other and started chatting. The bell rang

"Hello class, I would like to present your new class mate Judy Hendrickson, The teacher declared, say hello Judy."

"Hi..." said a small meek voice as a brown haired girl with a velvet dress and black shoes stepped in the room.

"WOW," Sherman thought as he stared wide eyed at the girl, "she's beautiful."

"Psst Sherman", Penny said noticing that Sherman was staring, "why are you looking at her like that?"

Sherman didn't reply.

"Humph fine them." Penny said sticking up her nose pretending like she didn't care.

"Did you say something Penny?" Sherman asked.

"No." Penny quickly replied sticking up her nose once more.

Lunch came and as Sherman walked with Penny to the cafeteria he spotted Judy.

"Hey Penny want to ask Judy to sit with us?" Sherman said.

"No not really I kind of wanted us to sit alone," Penny said firmly.

"Um ok then," Sherman said

"Hi Sherman," Judy said.

"Oh hi Judy," Sherman replied, "how did you know my name?"

"Role call... remember at the beginning of class," Judy said.

"AHEM", Penny said, realizing she was being ignored.

"Oh sorry Penny," Sherman said.

"Hey want to eat lunch with me Sherman?" Judy said. "Alone?"

"Um actually Sherman and I are eating lunch together," penny protested.

"I was talking to Sherman," Judy said in a mean way.

"Seeing the two girls obviously weren't getting along Sherman offered a compromise," Lets all sit together perhaps?

"Fine." Said both girls gazing with deep glares into each other's eyes.

"Hey Sherman there's a table over there," Judy said, grabbing Sherman's arm and pointing over left.

"No I think the one over here is better," Penny said, grabbing Sherman's other arm and pointing right.

"Uhhhh...," Sherman stuttered realizing he really didn't know what to do.

Quickly he slipped both his arms free and said, "Let's just sit down here."

As the day progressed Sherman was too dumbfounded about what happened to pay attention to school.

"Hello Sherman," Mr. Peabody said, "and how was school?"

"Uh... good I guess," Sherman replied.

"Is something wrong Sherman?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"No I'm fine, just Penny was acting weird today." Sherman replied.

"I wonder why," Mr. Peabody said, "anyway what you want to do for your birthday tomorrow."

"Oh!" Sherman thought, he almost completely forgot his birthday was tomorrow, "Um I want to have a birthday party and invite my friends from school and have it in our penthouse."

"Ok that can be arranged," said Mr. Peabody smiling, finally seeing his son back to his proper self, "So who do you want to invite?"

"Um," Sherman pondered for a minute then started listing off names, "Carl, Penny, Billy, Patrick, Sally, Bobby, Lydia, Jayden, Trixie, Oh and Judy."

"Judy?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Oh she's new; this will be a good chance for her to make friends". Sherman said blushing a little bit.

"Oh I see what's going on;" Mr. Peabody said with a sly grin, "you like another girl."

"ANOTHER?!" Sherman yelled very surprised, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER?!"

Mr. Peabody laughed, "I thought you liked Penny."

What?! Well I guess a little...WAIT! How'd you know? Sherman yelled.

"It's kind of obvious the way you act around her, and I'm no expert, well actually I am, but I would say she likes you back and her seeing you show interest to another girl problem makes her jealous." Mr. Peabody said.

"Oh that would explain why she seemed..." Sherman's voice trailed off into thought, "whatever." He said, "I'm not **that** lovable."

They arrived at the penthouse at 3:15.

"Hey Mr. Peabody can we go somewhere in the WABAC?" Sherman said.

"Not where Sherman when and I don't see why not." Mr. Peabody replied.

They stopped on the floor where the WABAC was and set the dial for 1515 where Leonardo paints the Baptist. **Wossh** went the WABAC as it zipped throughout space and time. They stooped in Venice Italy where they meet Leonardo.

"Ah ello a pea-a-body you came at an unsuspected time-a what is it you are looking a for," Leonardo decaled.

"Oh the youngster just wanted to go on an adventure." Mr. Peabody replied with a smile.

Time passed as Sherman used some of Leonardo's colorful paints to make a beautiful picture of an ocean.

"Time to go home Sherman." Mr. Peabody said

"Ok." Sherman declared.

They set the WABAC for the proper time and **wosshed** back. They ate dinner and Sherman got ready for bed.

"Mr. Peabody," Sherman said, "can you tell me a story?"

"Of course Sherman," Mr. Peabody replied as he started the story, "once upon a time there was a girl named Joy she had two sisters Josie and Julie. They found a door the lead to a room full of doors each door had a different letter A-Z. Joy said; let's go into the A-room. So they opened the door and went on..."

Mr. Peabody heard heavy breathing as he look at his son who was fast asleep. "I love you Sherman," Mr. Peabody said, softly stroking Sherman's soft obran hair he softly kissed him on the forehead and left to go to bed.

Early next morning Sherman woke up to a delightful smell (it was a Saturday so he didn't have school) he got out of bed brushed his teeth and didn't bother to get dressed he happily hopped down the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. Peabody," he said.  
**Ding dong.**

"I'll get it," Sherman said. He skipped over to the elevator and as the doors opened Sherman saw Judy.

"Hi Sherman happy birthday!" She said.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE AND HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY?!" Sherman yelled very surprised.

"Who is there?" Mr. Peabody asked from the kitchen.

"Oh uh just the mailman." Sherman said, "Quickly run into my room my dad won't really like it if he finds out that my friend came over uninvited." He quickly grabbed Judy's arm as they ran into his room.

"Ok Sherman time for breakfast," Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman walked over to see a huge gourmet breakfast buffet of huge waffles, Pancakes, sausage, and bacon and much more.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHERMAN! He looked around to see all his friends!"

"Oh... so that's why Judy came," Sherman thought, "Thanks guys I'm going to go change in my room be right back". Said the embarrassed Sherman because the all saw him in his pajamas.

He ran to his room and opened the door Judy was there sitting on his bed.

"Hi Sherman," Judy said.

"Ok now I know why and how you came, you got an invitation right?" Sherman questioned.

"Yep," she said, "I was trying to tell you before you pulled me in your room."

"Ok," he replied, "well you can go to the kitchen everyone else is there I'm going to get dressed."

"Ok!" She said, happily skipping out of Sherman's room into the kitchen.

She looked around to see everyone talking. "Hi everyone! She said in a very happy tone. Hi Carl. Hi Billy. Hi Patrick.  
Hi Sally. Hi Liyra. Hi Bobby. Hi Jayden. Hi Trixie."

"What about Penny?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Oh Hi penny." She said in a mean flat tone turning her back and crossing her arms.

"Hi everyone." Sherman said, running into the room.

"Happy birthday!" Another loud roar of young voices bellowed.

"Help you yourself to the food we will play some games, and movies later, and we will do cake and presents last." Mr. Peabody said.

They all got food and sat down at the table.

"So Penny..., Sherman said, what was up yesterday? You were acting kind of weird." Sherman was asking but really he knew he just wanted to hear what Penny said.

"Um.. I don't know... I don't really like Judy." She replied.

"NO! REALLY?!" Sherman said trying to act like he didn't know, "I HAD NO IDEA!"

"Nice try Sherman." Penny said laughing a little.

"Hey Sherman," said Bobby, "come here."

The two boys ran off.

"Hi Judy," Penny said.

"Maybe we **can** be friends." She thought

"What do _you_ want?" Judy replied sticking up her nose.

"Maybe we can be friends, someone once told me that when you don't like a person it's because they remind of something you don't like about yourself." Penny said.

"Well that can't be true because I don't like you but I love me." Judy replied swiftly turning and walking away.

"Wow," Penny thought, "is that how I used to act?"

"Ok every time for the games," Mr. Peabody said.

They finished the games and movies and had cake. Sherman opened the presents. His favorite present was from Carl, it was science experiment kit.

As people left Judy approached Sherman, "I had a great time." She said.

"Oh... ha ha ha great," Sherman said blushing.

"Oh well my dad's here." Judy said, "Maybe we could go to the mall or to the park sometime."

"Oh uh YEAH!" Sherman said excitedly.

"Bye," she said running off.

"Does that mean she wants to go on a..." "HI SHERMAN!" Penny yelled completely ruining Sherman's train of thought.

"Hey Penny, what's up?" He replied." Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house on Monday after school." Penny happily said.

"Oh ok I tell you on Monday at school if I can but I'll have to ask Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied.

"Ok my parents are here so I have to go see you at school!" Penny said running off.

"Ok Sherman everyone's gone... what do you want to do now?" Mr. Peabody said.

"Nap!" Sherman said, plopping down on the couch closing his eyes.

"Ok", Mr. Peabody said, getting a pillow and blanket for Sherman, "I have a surprise for you tonight though so I'll wake you up in an hour." He said softly.

But Sherman was already asleep. It seemed like only a few seconds that he was asleep before Mr. Peabody's fuzzy warm paws were lightly shaking him awake.

"Come on wake up Sherman," Mr. Peabody said, "Brush your hair and teeth and meet me in the WABAC in ten minutes.

"Ok," Sherman said groggily getting up.

Ten minutes later Sherman came running to the elevator and down to the WABAC where he saw Mr. Peabody.

"Where are we…. I mean when are we going Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said.

"Not where Sherman Whe… oh you said it right that time. Mr. Peabody said surprised. "Well anyway we are going to the French Revolution to get some cake to take home and then I will make whatever you want for dinner and we will spend the rest of the night together watching a movie or whatever you want to do."

"Ok that sounds great!" Sherman said in reply.

**There will be more chapters to follow but for now this is it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the French Revolution and Mr. Peabody got some cake and returned home.

"So Sherman what do you want for dinner?" Mr. Peabody asked walking to the kitchen.

"Um… How about some chicken with corn and green bean!" Sherman replied.

"Ok that shouldn't take long." Mr. Peabody said. "Go wash up I will call you when dinner is done."

"Ok oh wait Mr. Peabody can I go over to Penny's house after school on Monday if I get my homework done during lunch?" Sherman asked.

"Sure thing but make sure you get all your homework done I will plan to pick you up a seven o'clock." Mr. Peabody said walking over to phone to call the Peterson household.

Sherman walked to his room and began playing with some toys he got for his birthday. He got into his pajamas again (they were much more comfortable than normal clothes.) no one more should be coming over.

It had been about 20 minutes before Mr. Peabody called Sherman down for dinner. Sherman came clamoring into the kitchen.

"Yum! Mr. Peabody this is one of the best dinners you ever made!" Sherman said with his mouth full of delicious food.

"Thank you Sherman, but it is not polite to speak with your mouth full." Mr. Peabody replied.

"Sorry." Sherman said, "Oh but can we watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls?

Mr. Peabody spit out his food all over the table in surprise. SHERMAN!? He yelled, are you feeling ok?

Sherman fell on the floor laughing at his father.

"HAHAHA I WAS JUST KIDDING!" He said nearly dyeing of laughter.

"Why you little…," Mr. Peabody said laughing as he jumped out of his chair to go tickle Sherman.

"Stop it!" Sherman said while being mercilessly tickled by his dad.

After the tickle war they both settled down and had some cake.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said.

"Yes?"

"I'm so happy you're my father and wouldn't want anyone else in the whole world as a dad!" Sherman said smiling at his dad.

"And I would never ever want anyone else as a son Sherman." Mr. Peabody said hugging Sherman.

"So dad what should watch tonight?" Sherman asked.

"Well it's your birthday but if you can't decide I have some suggestions." Mr. Peabody said.

"How about…..NEMO!" Sherman yelled excitedly

"Ok Nemo it is." Mr. Peabody said smiling. "Ok I will clean up dinner so you can get the movie set up."

Dinner was cleaned up and Mr. Peabody and Sherman started Nemo but no sooner had they gotten to Dory singing "Just keep swimin just keep swimin just keep swimin, swimin, swimin!" Sherman was fast asleep on Mr. Peabody's lap.

Mr. Peabody turned off the movie and carried the sleeping Sherman to his bed, put him in, and pulled up the covers.

Sherman woke up early the next morning and woke Mr. Peabody up.

"Mr. Peabody? Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said excitedly.

"Yes Sherman! What is it? Mr. Peabody said a little annoyed at being waken up this early.

"Can we PLEASE go to the pirate's time in the WABAC?" Sherman begged.

"Why do you suddenly want to go now?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Well I was just reading a book about the pirates and I really want to go!" Sherman said.

"Ok we will go in fifteen minutes." Mr. Peabody said slowly getting out of his bed.

Fifteen minutes later Mr. Peabody and Sherman both met at the elevator, they went in the elevator and walked to the WABAC.

"Ok let's go." Mr. Peabody said to Sherman.

Mr. Peabody set the dial and hit the big red button and off they went. When they got there they dressed in pirate clothes and both got swords.

"Arrg lets go pillage and plunder!" Sherman said in his best pirate voice.

"Now Sherman you know that pillaging and plundering is the same as stealing." Mr. Peabody scolded.

"Aw I am just messing around Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said.

All the rest of the day was spent sailing and exploring.

"Sherman it is almost nighttime and we need to get home." Mr. Peabody said.

"Ok" Sherman said.

They went home had dinner and went to bed early because of school.

"SHERMAN! SHERMAN WAKE UP! YOU FORHOT TO SET YOUR ALARM WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

"WHAT?!,", Sherman said waking up then smacking his head on the top of his bed, "Ow!"

Sherman fell out of his bed then went to go wash his face and got face wash in his eyes, "MY EYES!" he yelled out in pain then running to the counter to get a tissue in the process he knocked over anything and everything his bathroom finally he got the soup out of his eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE IS SOUNDS LIKE A HERD OF ELEAFENTS IN THERE!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

"Nothing." Sherman said pulling his shirt over his head.

Mr. Peabody quickly drove Sherman to school and dropped him off.

"Love you son see you at seven." Mr. Peabody said.

"Bye!" Sherman replied running to the school.

"Hi Sherman!" Penny said.

"Hey Penny! Oh and by the way I can come over today." Sherman said.

"Yay! Well I will catch up with you later." Penny said running off.

"Hey Sherman," Judy said walking up. "What's up?"

"Oh um nothing much." Sherman said blushing a little.

"The fair is in town and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Judy said handing Sherman a pamphlet.

"So you really want me to go." Sherman said shocked he looked around making sure Penny wasn't present in hopes of saving himself for an awkward situation. "Sure I will go if you want me to. When were you planning on going?"

"After school on Tuesday." Judy said.

"Ok I'll tell you tomorrow but I won't be able to go unless your parents come with us it is one of Mr. Peabody's rules." Sherman said.

"Of course my parents will be there I'm not allowed to go without them. Judy said

"Ok I have to go see you later Judy." Sherman said running off giggling like a little girl.

Penny was just around the corner listening.

"I CANT BELIVE HE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH HER!" Penny thought angrily.

The school bell had rung for the last time that day.

"Hey Penny!" Sherman said seeing her. "So I thought about what we should do today we should make a HUGE PILLOW FORT!"

"Ok." Penny said. "That sounds fun!"

"I won't tell him I know about the date." She thought.

"Penny! Sherman! Over here!" Mr. Peterson stuck his head out the window of a car.

"There is my dad let's go!" Penny said to Sherman.

They went into the Peterson household and built a pillow fort, had a dart gun war, ate dinner, then Sherman had to go home.

"Bye Penny!" Sherman said waving.

"Bye." She replied

"Mr. Peabody can I go with a friend to the fair if her parents are there?" Sherman asked.

"Let me guess she has brown hair, hates Penny, and her name is Judy?" Mr. Peabody said.

"Um yes her name is Judy." Sherman said, "So can I?"

"Well if her parents are there then yes." Mr. Peabody said.

"WOO HOO!" Sherman exclaimed.

They got home and Sherman decided to go to bed early and wake up early.

The next day Sherman got up even before Mr. Peabody did, He got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth, and attempted to make Mr. Peabody a surprise breakfast which ended in him almost burning down the building.

"Wake up Mr. Peabody! I made you breakfast." Sherman said before handing Mr. Peabody a bowl full of a black bubbling mush.

"Err Thank you Sherman but I'm not very hungry." Mr. Peabody said.

"Ok." Sherman said throwing the unidentified food away.

Mr. Peabody dropped Sherman off at school and drove away.

Sherman scouted out Judy and walked up to her.

"Hey Judy! Mr. Peabody said I could come today after school" Sherman happily said.

"Great!" Judy said. "Want to eat lunch together?

"Sure but Penny has to sit with us I already told her I would sit with her." Sherman replied.

"Fine." Judy said.

At lunch time Penny spotted Sherman and Judy and walked over to them.

"Hi Sherman." Penny said.

"Hey Penny." Sherman said sitting down with Judy.

"So Sherman, I am going to the fair tonight with some friends want to come?" Penny asked.

"Well actually I am going with Judy tonight." Sherman said.

"Ok that's fine." Penny said with a sly grin. Penny had made a plan to spy on Sherman and Judy while they were at the fair that's why she got some friends together to go.

After school Sherman met up with Judy and her dad drove them to the fair.

"Now you kids go have fun we will check in with you in a half hour." Said Mrs. Hendrickson

"Ok mom." Judy said "Ok Sherman lets go on all the rides and play all the games."

"Ok." Sherman said.

They had ridden all the rides and had dinner and checked in with the parents a few times before they were going to leave except for one ride which they had saved for last. All the time being closely followed by Penny.

"Sherman lets go on the ferries wheel." Judy said excitedly.

"I don't know I'm kind of afraid of heights." Sherman replied.

"Oh come on it's not that high! Please?" Judy begged.

"Ok I will if you really want to." Sherman said.

They went on it and for some reason it stopped at the top.

"Sorry but we are having technical difficulties. The man at the bottom said.

"OH MY GOSH WE ARE STUCK AT THE TOP AHHHHHHHH!" Sherman yelled.

"Oh calm down Sherman." Judy said.

Then she held his hand and he looked at her in astonishment but then without warning she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Her eyes were shut but Sherman's eyes were wide more in even more astonishment then before.

Sherman pushed her away and said, "JUDY STOP! WE ARE WAY TO YOUNG TO BE KISSING LIKE THAT!"

Penny had seen the whole thing from the cart behind them and she gasped.

The ride started and Judy and Sherman got off the ride it was then that Penny walked up to Judy and furiously slapped her as hard as she could right across the face and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU KISS HIM I LIKED HIM WAY BEFORE YOU DID YOU JUST MET HIM!" She then ran off crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello thanks everyone for the positive reviews and HyperMonicaPenWork for the help on the second chapter it was much help now for the 3****rd**** chapter. **

Sherman stood in astonishment.

"Are you ok?" Sherman said.

"I think so..." Judy said.

"I'll be right back! STAY RIGHT HERE!" Sherman said before sprinting after Penny. "PENNY? PENNY! PENNY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Sherman stopped to breath.

"Man am I out of shape!" He said breathing heavily as he rested.

Sherman couldn't catch up with Penny she was just too fast so he returned to Judy.

"How are you holding up Judy?" Sherman asked.

"I'm fine; did you catch up with Penny?" Judy said holding an ice pack too her cheek.

"No." Sherman said sadly. "So what now?"

"Well I guess we just don't tell anyone." Judy said.

"Yeah I guess that would be the best bet." Sherman replied.

-Back to Penny-

Penny ran and ran not caring were she ended up. She ran straight into her mom who had come to take her home.

"Sorry." Penny said not recognizing her mom through her blurred eyes.

"Penny? Is that you?" Her mom said.

"Mom?" Penny replied running up and hugging her mom.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mrs. Peterson asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Mom can we go somewhere to talk?" Penny asked wiping the tears from her red and tear stained face.

"Sure honey. Let's go to Starbucks." Mrs. Peterson said.

They drove to Starbucks, got something to drink, and sat down.

"Mom have ever liked anyone for a REALLY long time then someone else just comes along and totally steals them?!" Penny asked angrily.

"Surprisingly yes that did happen to me. His name was Josh Valister and I liked him for the longest time and we were best friends then one day some girl came along and he never talked to me again. I was heartbroken but the saddest part was I had the chance to talk to him but I never did anything about it." Mrs. Peterson said.

"Oh really? I'm sorry mom." Penny said looking down at the floor.

"Honey is something going on with you and Sherman? Because you can talk to me if you need to." Mrs. Peterson said.

"Well kind of….. Because there is this new girl named Judy and I REALLY hate her because ever since she came Sherman hasn't really paid attention to me…. And just tonight they we on the ferries wheel at the fair and she KISSED HIM! HIS FIRST KISS AND IT WAS WITH HER! I have liked his for about a year now and nothing has happened and she has only known him for three days!" Penny said getting all worked up again.

Mrs. Peterson was speechless, and then she began to speak, "She kissed him? On the lips? And he is only eight years old?! THEY ARE WAY TO YOUNG!"

"I KNOW!" said Penny.

"Well honey things will eventually work themselves out and if you have the courage you may want to tell Sherman you like him because if you wait like I did it might be too late." Mrs. Peterson said.

"Well you see…" Penny said, "I kind of said I liked him before slapping Judy really hard on the cheek…"

"Penny! Shame on you!, Mrs. Peterson said.

"I'm sorry mom I was not thinking straight and I was just SO mad!" Penny said.

"Oh sweetie it ok." Mrs. Peterson said. "Let's go home."

-Back to Sherman and Judy-

"Hey Judy are you guys ready to go meet Sherman's dad?" Mr. Hendrickson said then looking at Judy's cheek, "Judy what happened to your cheek?!"

"Well yes we are ready and I wasn't looking where I was running and I crashed into a ride." Judy said.

"It does not look like you crashed into a ride." Mrs. Hendrickson said. "Whatever I trust you."

They all got in the car and they met Mr. Peabody at the gas station.

"Thank you very much for taking my son," Mr. Peabody said, "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh there is no need to pay us, he was an absolute delight." Mrs. Hendrickson said.

"Oh why thank you very much Mrs. Hendrickson, Goodbye." Mr. Peabody said.

"So Sherman how was the fair?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Well it certainly was interesting." Sherman said wondering if he should talk to Mr. Peabody about the events of the night.

"Just interesting? Hmm." Mr. Peabody knew something was wrong but decide not to push Sherman about it now.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know about you but I have some work to finish up on. Why don't you play with that science experiment kit Carl got you? Mr. Peabody asked.

"Great idea that's what I will do until bedtime!" Sherman said.

So Sherman went into his room and played with his but he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening.

"Mr. Peabody I am going to bed early because I really tired." He yelled down the hall.

"Ok goodnight I will tuck you in in 5 minutes." Mr. Peabody.

"You don't need to I'm too tired anyway." Sherman said.

"Ok if you say so." Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman got his night clothes on, slipped into bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm clock went off.

"Uhhhh." Sherman said turning off the alarm and slipped out of bed and got ready for the day.

"Sherman are you awake?" Mr. Peabody asked peeking his head in his door.

"Kind of." Sherman replied slowly.

"Ok good I will make breakfast and your lunch you just get your books together." Mr. Peabody said walking out if the room.

Sherman got his book bag on as he walked out of the room and went breakfast.

"So Sherman did anything happen yesterday at the fair with Judy?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman couldn't hide it anymore so he said, "Kinda well I mean everything was fine until we got on the ferias wheel, it stopped at the top and I stared freaking out and then out of nowhere Judy KISSES me! For no reason!"

"WHAT! SHE KISSED YOU! YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO BE KISSING ANYONE!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

"I KNOW THAT'S WHAT I SAID TO HER!" Sherman said.

"Well Sherman I don't know if I want you hanging out with her anymore." Mr. Peabody said.

"I don't know if I want to either." Sherman said, "But I still kind of like her…"

"Well anyway we have to go now or we are going to be late." Mr. Peabody said.

They arrived at the school.

"Bye Sherman." Mr. Peabody yelled driving away.

"Bye Mr. Peabody!" Sherman yelled back.

He stood in front of the school doors not wanting to face Judy or Penny.

**OMG! Thing are getting serious! There will be more chapters please review, follow, and fav! Till the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello now here is chapter 4 hope you like it please review!**

Sherman slowly opened the school door looking left and right to make sure that Judy and Penny were not anywhere near, the rest of school till lunch time was spent hiding and running whenever Penny or Judy entered the room.

At lunchtime Sherman decided that running away and hiding wouldn't solve anything he soon mustered up the courage to go and talk to Penny then Judy.

"Um…. Hey Penny." Sherman said awkwardly. "About yesterday…"

Penny turned around and snapped at Sherman, "Yes I like you! Ok? What more do you want? I'm sorry I slapped Judy I will apologize to her later today!"

"Ok I am sorry I bothered you." Sherman said sadly looking down at the floor slowly walking away.

"Sherman wait!" Penny said grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you and I'm sorry I slapped Judy… It's just I have liked you for such a long time and for her to just kiss you like that…."

Sherman embraced her in a tight hug and softly whispered in her ear, "You know what? I like you the whole time too."

Penny hugged Sherman back the hug seemed to last forever.

"Is Sherman HUGGING her?" Judy thought enraged at the sight.

She walked over and grabbed Sherman pulling him away from the hug and ran at Penny ready to puncher, she pushed her to the ground repeatedly punching her until her face nose was bleeding pretty badly. Sherman ran over and tried to get Judy off Penny but instead took a hard blow to the face right on his temple (Which usually you get knocked out if you get punched there.) and fell hard to the ground knocked out cold.

"SHERMAN!" both girls screamed upon seeing Sherman's limp body fall to the ground.

The nurse came running in because one of the kids ran and got her, she picked Sherman up blood covered the ground and was flowing profusely for Sherman's temple. Both Penny and Judy ran after the nurse, Penny wasn't in to bad of shape just a small nose bleed, some burses, and a black eye.

"Will….will he be ok?" Judy asked in a trembling tone.

"I don't know we need to get him to the ER and someone call Mr. Peabody!" The nurse said.

"This is all my fault…." Judy said sadly.

"YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Penny snapped.

"I'm so sorry Sherman." Judy said starting to sob.

"SHERMAN!" Mr. Peabody yelled running over to him. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Sir please calm down we don't know details, well the ambulance IT'S ABOUT TIME!" The nurse said.

The five of them pilled in the back of the ambulance and they drove to the ER and got Sherman in a room.

While Sherman was unconscious Penny and Judy told Mr. Peabody everything from the first day to that moment.

"Well I am truly ashamed at both of you but how could you a little seven year old girl nock him unconscious?" Mr. Peabody

"Well that was meant to nock Penny out but Sherman tried to push me off and I accidently punched him with all my force." Judy said looking down and floor now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly Mrs. Peterson and Mrs. Hendrickson burst through the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Both of them asked at the same time.

They recapped both of them on the whole story and by the end both of their mouths were wide open as if it wasn't even connected to their jaws.

"Where am I? What happened?" Sherman said slowly opening his eyes.

"SHERMAN!" Mr. Peabody, Penny, and Judy all ran over to him.

Sherman sat up and put immediately his hand to head. "Everything is spinning…" He said then after blinking a few times and shaking his head side to side everything returned to normal.

"How to you fell sonny?" the doctor said walking in the room.

"Fine sir thanks you." Sherman said.

"Great!" He said as he handed Mr. Peabody a clipboard and began talking to him.

"I'm so sorry Sherman!" Judy said.

"Well you should be you could have really hurt Penny! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT ANYWAY!?" Sherman said.

"I just…" Judy said.

"Are you alright Sherman?" Mr. Peabody said walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm alright." He replied.

"Well then if the doctor says it's ok then let's go home. I think you have had enough drama for the night." Mr. Peabody said.

"Ok." Sherman said getting up slowly.

Sherman went into the bathroom and got changed back into his normal clothes, and met with Mr. Peabody to go home.

"Bye Sherman!" Judy and Penny said.

The trip home was a long quite one, and when they got home Sherman went straight to his room without saying anything but before he shut the door Mr. Peabody said, "Sherman when all this stuff was happening did it even accrue to you once to come and talk to ME?" Then he slammed the door.

Sherman found he was alone in his dark room.

"I really like Penny but I also like Judy…" He thought, "What should I do." he thought before drifting into sleep.

He woke up at about seven in the afternoon; he slowly opened the door and crept out looking for Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody?" He said looking around. "Mr. Peabody?"

He walked into the kitchen and saw a note, it read "Dear, Sherman I have gone to meet with

Penny, Judy, Mrs. Peterson, and Mrs. Hendrickson. I will be home in about an hour see you at home

Love,

Mr. Peabody.

"WHAT!? I can't believe he didn't even wake me up LET ALONE TAKE ME!" Sherman ranted out loud.

He watched T.V. did some homework ate dinner and just lazed around waiting for Mr. Peabody's arrival it seemed like hours before the elevator door finally opened and Mr. Peabody stepped into the house.

"MR. PEABODY WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP TO TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!?" Sherman asked.

"Because I didn't want to hear your bellyaching!" Mr. Peabody said. "Anyway just put this whole fighting business behind us. Ok? We all worked it out and both of the girls are having punishments and you will to for not talking to me about this. This was a serious matter and it got out of hand because you didn't talk to anybody. Do you not trust me or something?"

"No I do trust you but I didn't really know what I would say; now I know if anything like this ever come up I should probably talk to you Mr. Peabody huh? Sherman said.

"You better talk to me next time anything happens and this probably all could have been avoided if you had!" Mr. Peabody said, "Anyway I have work to do if you need me I will be in my office."

Sherman walked to his room with his head down when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Sherman ran to the phone, "Peabody household Sherman speaking.

"Hello? Sherman? It's Penny I need to talk to you."

**And that is all for now until next time to see what Penny wants to talk about! Lol cliffhanger much? Please review, fav, and follow! THANKS FOR EVERYONES POSTIVE FEEDBACK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone hope you like this chapter I am thinking of making a sequel to this story….. I will depending on how many people want one. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! **

"Oh hi Penny what's up?" Sherman said.

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything that has happened this week thanks to me and Judy we all have punishments now!" Penny said.

"It's ok I'm in trouble because I didn't talk to Mr. Peabody and he is REALLY REALLY mad at me. Sherman said.

"Wow I'm in trouble because I slapped Judy… I probably shouldn't have done that in hindsight." Penny replied.

"Yeah…." Sherman said. "But now it is so weird talking to her because she kissed me! I mean how do you talk to someone after that!?"

"Well I have never kissed any boys so I don't really know how weird it is but I can imagine." Penny said.

"None of this would have happened if she just had not done that…." Sherman replied.

"Well what are you going to do for the rest of the month?" Penny asked.

"Probably just avoid Mr. Peabody until he forgives me….." Sherman said sadly, "Well I have to go now it's getting late and I need to be in bed by 8:30."

"Bye Sherman see you at school!" Penny said.

"Bye Penny!"

Sherman hung up the phone and plopped on his bed not even bothering to say goodnight to Mr. Peabody or get dressed for bed.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody said opening his door. "Sherman are you awake?"

Sherman was not awake; he was on his bed when Mr. Peabody walked over and set Sherman's alarm for him.

"I'm sorry I got so mad Sherman." He said softly as he walked out the room.

The next morning Sherman alarm went off and he was so tiered he just flung it across watching it smash against the wall as he dragged himself out of bed.

"I doubt Mr. Peabody even bothered to wake up," He thought, "I guess I will just make lunch, breakfast and walk to school by myself."

To his surprise Mr. Peabody was up and had already made him breakfast and lunch.

"Good morning Sherman!" Mr. Peabody said happily walking over and hugging him, "I wanted to apologize for being so rash yesterday and I know there must have been a lot of pressure on you.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody." He said hugging him. "So…. Should I talk to Judy today?"

"If you would like to…." Mr. Peabody said. "But don't feel like you need to do anything.

"OK!" Sherman said smiling, "I'll think about it!"

Mr. Peabody drove Sherman to school and dropped him off.

"Bye Sherman!" Mr. Peabody said.

"Bye Mr. Peabody!"

Sherman walked up to the school doors and stepped inside.

"Hey Sherman!" Penny said walking up to him.

"Hi." Sherman replied, "Mr. Peabody apologized for getting so mad at me so that's good I guess."

"Yeah my mom didn't tell my dad thankfully because if she did I would have had a MUCH bigger punishment." Penny said.

"Have you seen Judy around I kind of wanted to talk to her." Sherman said.

"No I don't even think she is here." Penny said. "I was looking for her earlier."

"Really?" Sherman said while thinking, "That's a relief!"

"Hey Sherman!" Judy said.

Sherman turned around and said, "Oh hi Judy we were, ha ha, just talking about you."

"Oh really? I'm just a little late." Judy said.

"Oh well look at the time I, uh, have to go um over there." Sherman said running down to hall.

"You scared him off." Penny sarcastically said. "Nice."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Judy said walking away.

Sherman retreated to the classroom, took a seat, and began thinking. "I don't really like her anymore because she is violent and I mean FOR CRYING OUT LOAD I AM EIGHT YEARS OLD AND SHOULD'NT EVAN BE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"Why did you run away Sherman?" Judy said walking in the classroom and sitting next to him.

"Gahhhh um well you see…. I um….. don't…" Sherman said.

Much to his relief before he could answer the bell rang as a few girls and boys ran inside the room.

The bell rang for lunch and Sherman decided to talk to Judy and tell her that he didn't like her.

"Hey Judy I have to tell you something." Sherman said awkwardly walking up to her.

"Yes Sherman?" Judy said flashing her beautiful smile.

"I um it's just you… uh kissed me and if I am not mistaken kissing is a signal that you like someone…" Sherman said face palming himself thinking about how awkward this probably sounded.

"So what If I like you?" Judy said turning away.

"It's just I don't really…. Um…." Sherman said. "

WHY THE HEAK IS THIS SO HARD!?" Sherman thought!

"You don't what?" Judy asked confused.

"Um…. It's just I don't exactly like you like that…. I MEAN I LIKE YOU LIKE A FRIEND but just nothing more." Sherman said.

"…." Penny said nothing.

"We can still hang out I mean like friends." Sherman said.

Tears welled up in Judy's eyes as she cried out, "Why? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you it's just we are so young and we shouldn't be in any type of relationship!" Sherman said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

But she just continued sobbing.

"What's going on over here?" Penny said walking over.

"Um nothing!" Sherman said, "Now might not be the best time Penny!"

Judy looked up at Penny through glossy eyes as she ran to the bathroom.

"What did you say to her Sherman?" Penny asked.

"I just told her that I liked her like a friend!" Sherman said defensively,

**The end for this chapter sorry for the shorter chapter I am having writer block please review, follow, and fav! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes so this is the last chapter and I will make a sequel called "Judy's Revenge" so be on the lookout for that if you want to see what happens next anyway I would like to thank everyone for the positive feedback! Please review, fav, and follow.**

"Wow… She must have really liked you because she really broke down." Penny said.

"Well it's not my fault girls like me!" Sherman said angrily. "Anyway we are way too young to like each other anyway."

"Yeah I guess so." Penny said.

"Well I guess we can go eat lunch because I don't think she is going to come out for awhile." Sherman said.

-Back to Judy-

"That stupid b***h Penny! I HATE HER!" Judy screamed slamming her fists on the bathroom counter.

Judy was knocking things over and hitting the counter in a fit of rage thinking, "If that b***h wasn't here Sherman would like me! SHES IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING!"

-Back to Sherman and Penny-

"Penny?" Sherman said.

"Yeah?"

"Well I know I told you this this earlier but I um really like you…." Sherman said awkwardly.

"So you like me a lot?" Penny said happily.

"Yeah I do I always have ever seine you got engaged to King Tut." Sherman said blushing.

"Uggg don't remind me." Penny said shuttering.

"Ha ha sorry." Sherman said laughing.

Judy came into the cafeteria and all eyes turned on her she was a terrible site to see with a red, tear stained face, messy hair, and puffy eyes from crying so much.

"What the hell are you all staring at?!" She screamed at everyone

Everyone instantly turned away and continued there talking as Judy took a seat by herself, Sherman got up and walked over to her and Penny followed.

"Judy?" Sherman began but was cut off by Judy yelling at Penny.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU B***H!" Judy yelled at Penny.

Judy stopped and went back to her seat.

"Judy we can still be friends at least for now." Sherman said to Judy,

"So you mean in the future you may still like me?" Judy said looking at him.

"Well I don't know about that….." Sherman said.

The bell rang again as Sherman helped Judy up, and walked with her to class. The rest of the day progressed and the bell rang for the last time.

"Bye Penny!" Sherman said upon seeing Mr. Peabody waiting in his little red scoter.

"BYE!" She replied.

"Bye Sherman!" Judy yelled running up to him and hugging him for a good 30 seconds before Sherman could finally pull himself free. Penny wanted to pull them apart but held herself back.

"Bye Judy." Sherman said running to Mr. Peabody.

"What was that hugging all about?" Mr. Peabody asked as they drove away.

"I have no idea….." Sherman said.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie when we get home?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"YES!" Sherman said.

"You can pick if you would like too." Mr. Peabody said.

"Ok I want to watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls." Sherman stated.

"Ha you already played that trick you won't get me this time!" Mr. Peabody said.

"No I'm serious Penny like that movie and I want to see it." Sherman said smiling.

Mr. Peabody just gaped. When they got home they watched the movie.

"That was….. THE PREETY FANTASTIC!" Sherman yelled.

"That was awful… truly awful….." Mr. Peabody said. "I cannot believe people actually watch this…."

"LET'S WATCH ALL THE SEASONS MR. PEABODY!" Sherman said.

"NO! No that's enough madness for one night." Mr. Peabody said with a sigh, "I'll go fix dinner.

"Fine." Sherman said indigently.

Mr. Peabody cooked dinner.

"SHERMAN! DINNER IS READY!" Mr. Peabody yelled down the hall.

"Ok."

"So…. How was school?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Good it was fun I um told Judy I didn't like her and she kind of broke down and lost it." Sherman said quickly.

"Wow…" Mr. Peabody said, "That was pretty straight forward."

"I hope she is ok." Sherman said.

"Well look at the time it's getting late." Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman got ready for bed and Mr. Peabody tucked him in.

The next morning was normal but Sherman was happier because he knew that Penny liked him!

"What are you so happy about?" Mr. Peabody said smiling.

"Oh nothing." He said skipping along.

Mr. Peabody dropped Sherman off at school; Sherman skipped up the steps, walked inside and scouted out Penny.  
"Hey Penny!" Sherman said smiling.

"Hi Sherman!" Penny said retuning the smile.

"So have you seen Judy?" Sherman said. "I wanted to check on her."

"I haven't seen her." Penny said.

The bell rang and they all ran to there classes.

"Hello class Judy's parents pulled her out of this school for an unknown reason." The teacher.

"Wow do you think that's because of us?" Sherman whispered to Penny.

"Yeah probably." Penny whispered back.

"Well that was a pretty rash disunion." Sherman whispered back.

Lunch came and everything pretty much returned to normal except Penny found a note in her desk that said. "I will get my revenge." –Judy.

THE END!

**I am making a sequal please review, fav, and follow.**


End file.
